Babies and Bumps in the road
by IClaimThisForTheInquisition
Summary: England had been dreading this moment her daughter was teething can she handle a fussy child and her husband America's lack of help? (Sucky summary sucks and the Fem!England I'm describing in this story looks like the cover picture). (Now Complete Cause I don't know where to go with it)


England snapped awake as the sound of crying filled her ears she looked over at her husband's side of the bed and found it empty she pouted and threw the blanket off. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and shoved her feet into her slippers before she stood up and shuffled over to the door she yanked it open and headed down the hall. She yawned and stepped into her six and a half month old daughter's room she walked over to the crib and leaned against the bars. "Oh~ what's wrong Tabby" England asked as she brushed soft straw coloured bangs out of teary sea green eyes. Tabitha's lower lip quivered as she chewed on the ear of her pink teddy bear drool dribbling down her chin as she whimpered pitifully. England's thick brows furrowed as she reached into the crib and picked her baby up the stuffed animal's ear falling out of her mouth.

Tabitha hiccuped and rested her head against her mother's shoulder before she crammed her fist in her mouth and started gnawing on her fingers. England frowned and brushed a thick strand of drool off of her cheek with her thumb and Tabitha released her fingers and turned to chew on the digit. Arthur raised a brow and ran the pad of her thumb over the child's gums feeling a distinct bump under the skin. Arthur sighed her suspicions had been proven correct Tabitha was finally teething but thankfully she'd prepared for this she'd had teething toys in the freezer for the past month and she'd stocked up on infants tylenol. Arthur carefully removed her thumb from her child's mouth adjusted her hold on her little girl then exited the room heading for the kitchen.

America looked up from the stove when England came down the stairs into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. Alfred raised a brow curiously as his wife opened the freezer rummaging around for something he was about to ask what she was looking for when she pulled a teething toy out and offered it to their daughter. " Is Tabby teething" Alfred asked as he flipped a pancake. "No I gave her this toy for no reason, of course she's teething you bloody idiot" Arthur snapped as she placed Tabitha in her high chair the little girl gnawing vigorously on the frozen toy. " Hey I just asked a simple question there's no need to snap my head off you meanie" Alfred grumbled as he added another pancake to the growing stack. Arthur sighed and massaged her temples her husband acted more like a baby than Tabitha did and she was extremely tempted to smack him right now. She'd hoped that when Tabitha was born he'd grow up a bit and act more like an adult but that hadn't happened don't get her wrong she loved Alfred to death but sometimes she wished he'd act more like a parent and help her more with taking care of Tabitha.

Alfred brought breakfast over to the table as Arthur busied herself with opening a jar of sweet potato baby food ignoring her husband when he lean't in to kiss her cheek. The American sighed and ruffled Tabitha's hair the little girl looked up at him and cooed around the frozen toy in her mouth before she went back to chewing on it. Alfred smiled and kissed his daughter on the forehead before he sat down in his usual spot next to Arthur. Arthur shot him a look out of the corner of her eye as she reached out and took the toy out of Tabitha's mouth and before the child had a chance to whine she shoved the spoonful of sweet potato mush in her mouth. Tabitha blinked in surprise but swallowed what was in her mouth and opened her mouth eagerly for the next spoonful. Arthur smiled it seemed hunger was over riding pain at the moment and she was glad of it she didn't want her little girl to go hungry because her mouth was hurting.

Alfred watched as Arthur finished feeding Tabitha her breakfast his eyes wandering over to the sure to be cold pancakes on his wife's plate he should have offered to feed Tabby so Arthur could eat but he was always afraid he'd feed the child the wrong thing or he'd feed her to fast and she'd get choked. Arthur handed their daughter her teething toy then grabbed her plate and made to get up so she could reheat her breakfast when a hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down into her seat. Arthur looked up at Alfred and shot him a confused look. "I'll make you some fresh ones babe, do you want anything to go with them like bacon or eggs?" Alfred asked as he ran his hand through his wife's short blonde hair. "U-um well some bacon would be nice" Arthur murmured in shock he'd never offered to remake her breakfast she usually had to microwave it long after it had gone cold. "Alright comin' right up sweetheart" Alfred chirped as he pulled a clean frying pan out of a cabinet and smiled at the Brit who still seemed shocked that he offered to remake her breakfast. He felt a twinge of guilt he was going to help his wife more take on more responsibilities do more things around the house and he was most definitely going to help her with Tabitha more. He was going to make up for all the months he _should _have been helping he owed it to his wife and daughter.

* * *

**I should be working on the next chapter of Why? but I got writers block then the plot bunnies attacked so I wrote this**

**This is going to be a multi-chapter fic too but I promise I'll get Why? done soon!**

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
